오다기리 죠
| 출생지 = 오카야마 현 쓰야마 시 | 국적 = | 사망일 = | 사망지 = | 다른이름 = | 직업 = 배우 | 종교 = | 활동기간 = 1999년~ | 배우자 = 가시이 유우 | 동거인 = | 소속사 = | 팬클럽 = | 웹사이트 = 공식 사이트 | 수상 = }} 오다기리 조( , 1976년 2월 16일~ )는 동유구락부소속의 배우로 오카야마 현 쓰야마 시 출신이다. 키 176 cm. 2007년 12월 27일 결혼계획을 언론에 공개했다. 상대는 11살 연하의 여배우 가시이 유우이다. 오다기리는 2008년에 한국 김기덕 감독의 영화 비몽 촬영을 위해 한국에 머무를 예정이다.http://news.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2007/12/28/2007122800281.html 내역·개요 배우 데뷔까지 * 쓰야마 시립 쓰야마 히가시 소학교 3년 2반으로 지쵸가쵸인 고모토 준이치과 동급생이었다(고모토가 고백. 죠, 못치라고 서로 부르던 사이인듯 하다). * 사쿠요 고등학교 졸업 후, 고지 대학 이과부에 합격하자마자 자퇴하였다. 휴먼 국제대학 기구 오사카 학교에서 영어를 배워 미국에 건너가 캘리포니아 주립대학후레즈노 교에 입학. 영화감독 지망인 오다기리였지만, 입학원서의 기입 실수(“drama”의 문자를 눈에 띤 시점에서 감독양성 코스라고 착각하여, 마크를 찍고 말았다)에 의해 자신의 의지가 아님에도 배우 양성 코스를 수강한다. 2년 대학을 휴학하고 귀국 후, 일본의 배우 양성소를 지나 1999년, 연극《DREAM OF PASSION》으로 배우 데뷔를 마친다. * 오다기리 조 자체는 본명이나, 한자가 아닌 가타카나로 한 것은, “譲”를 《유즈루》라 읽을 수도 있기 때문이라고 한다. 이케맨 히어로에서 연기파 배우로 * 2000년, TV 아사히에서 방송된 《가면 라이더 쿠우가》의 주인공, 고다이 유스케(五代雄介, ごだい ゆうすけ)역을 호연. * 이후, 텔레비전 드라마, 연극, 영화, TV광고 등 광범위한 분야에서 활동. 영화 첫주연을 마친 2003년 공개된 영화 《밝은 미래》가 일본 영화 프로페셔널 대상에서 작품상을 수상. 오다기리 자신도 남우주연상을 수상하고, 일관 관계자에게서의 주목을 모으게 되었다. * 2004년 공개된 영화 《피와 뼈》에서는 비트 다케시가 연기한 “재일한국인” 김준평의 아들이라 주장하는 남자, 다케시를 연기했다. 출연장면은 아주 짧았지만, 비트 다케시로서의 과격한 시끄러운 장면을 중심으로 압도적인 존재감을 보여 같은 해의 일본의 영화상의 남우조연상을 다수 획득했다. 또 2005년 공개된 영화 《오페레타 너구리 저택》에서는장쓰이와 경연. 《메종 드 히미코》에서는 시바사키 코우가 연기한 히로인의 아버지와 동성애의 관계를 가진 게이 청년이란 복잡한 역할을 연기하여 작년도에 이어 남우주연상을 여러 획득하였다. 이케맨 히어로에서 연기파 배우로의 착실한 변신을 이루었다. * 앞에 썼듯이 미국에서의 체류한 경력이 있는 오다기리는 영어 회화에서 충분히 일상의 회화를 어렵지 않게 한다. 2006년 공개된 영화 《BIG RIVER》에서는 전편에 걸처 영어로 대사를 주고받았다. 영화감독으로서 * 배우로서 성공한 거둬 독자적 지위를 확립한 오다기리지만, 당초에는 영화감독으로서의 지망이 강했기 때문에 기회가 있으면 자신이 메가폰을 쥐고 단편영화 등을 제작하고 있다. 하지만 본인은, 공개를 꺼려하고 있다. 버라이어티와 오다기리 * 《가면 라이더 쿠가》 출연 시~출연 후 잠시 동안은 《비밀의 폭소 대문제》의 레귤러 출연자를 맡는 등, 버라이어티 방송에서도 적극적인으로 출연하고 있다. 《춤추어라! 산마 저택!!》에서는 자신들의 옛날 연애에 얽힌 이야기를 (이듬해, 다른 방송에서 아카시야 산마과 함께 연기했을 때, 오다기리 본인은 그 때의 일을 이야기했지만, 그것에 따르면, 오다기리의 이야기를 마음에 들어한 산마가 그 후 몇 번이나 오다기리에게 이야기를 걸어 온 탓에 “정말 무서웠다” 그러하다), 《다운타운 DX》에서는 미국에서의 학생 생활을 보낸 에피소드를 공개하였다. 그 덕에 그것들의 방송에 사회자(아카시야 산마나 다운타운)와는 지금도 친교가 깊다. * 2000년 12월부터 3년간, BS 후지의 정보 버라이어티 방송 《주간 BS 디지털 매거진》에서 텔런트인 아베 미호코와 함께 레귤러 사회자를 담당하였다. 개그맨으로서 막 시작했을 무렵의 아오키 사야카나 마쓰다 다이후(도쿄 다이너마이트)와 함께 연기하였다. 매회 기발한 의상으로 등장하여, 오다기리 자신도 독자적인 개그 센스를 발휘. “배우”로서의 한계를 초월한 표정을 엿볼 수가 있었다. * 담당인 아메이크 아티스트에게 추천받아 2006년 1월 11일 방송한 버라이어티 방송 《오라의 샘》에서 게스트 출연. 방송에서 명확해진 오다기리의 전생등은 아래와 같다. ** 오라의 색은 은색~자색으로, 드물게 빛나고 있다. ** 위험인물 취급받는 무사 가계의 정치사상가이다. ** 오다기리 왈, “정신적으로 사무라이가 되고 싶다.” ** 오다기리의 방에는 도쿠로에 관련된 작품이 많이 놓여 있어, 그것들이 적지 않게 자신의 심신에 악영향을 끼치고 있다. * 현재는 배우업에 전념하는 의지가 강해, 버라이어티 방송으로의 출연기회는 처음과 비교해 극단적으로 줄었다. 앞에 썼듯이 방송은 현재, DVD화 되는 등, 가정시청 상대의 판매가 되지 있지 않는(판매될 예정도 없다) 탓에 일반 시청자가 볼 기회가 전무에 가까워 귀중한 영상이 되었다. * 개그 콤비 지쵸가쵸의 고모토 준이치가 재적하고 있던 소학교에 오다기리가 전학왔기 때문에, 두 사람은 동급생이다. 고모토는 자신이 인기를 얻든 일이 있든간에 오다기리와의 관계를 강조. 전학해온 곳의 지리에 익숙치 않은 오다기리를 고모토가 안내했다고 발언했으나 오다기리 왈 “'그런 일 없다'.” 교류가 단절되었던 시기도 있었지만 결코 사이가 나빴다던가 서로의 존재를 잊어버리거나 한 것은 아닌, 고모토 · 오다기리 두사람이 각자의 업계에서 두각을 나타내 미디어로의 노출이 빈번해진 것으로 서로 존재를 서로 재확인하고, 지금은 10일에 1번은 E-Mail로 근황의 보고등을 하고 있다. * 현재 방송되고 있는 라이프 카드의 CM이 코메디 터치인 것에서 알수 있듯이, 영화나 TV 드라마에서 연기하는 일이 많아 “말수가 없고, 종잡을 곳이 없다.” 배역와는 대조적으로 실생활의 오다기리는 대화나 경묘하고 분위기도 온화하다. 패션 * 기자회견이나 인터뷰 등, 공공장소에서 모습을 보일 때의 오다기리의 패션은 지극히 대담하고 개성적으로, 지금도 패션 관련 잡지에서 빈번하게 표지를 장식하였다. 패션에 관련된 유명한 에피소드는 아래와 같다. ** 2005년에 개최된 제28회 일본 아카데미상에서는, 반쪽만 모히칸 스타일이라 하는 기발한 머리모양을 등장. 최우수조연남우상의 수상이 빛을 더했다. 이듬해의 수상식에서 증정자로서 재등장. 전년도에도 더해 기발한 헤어스타일(자다 일어나서 헝클어진 머리모양)과 패션에는 등장시보다, 회장안에서 경탄과과 쓴웃음과 함께 표현하여 쑥덕거리는 소리가 울렸다. 최우수조연남우상을 획득한 즈쯔미 신이치가 대답 대신 “수상해서 기쁜 거보다 니 얼굴, 왜 그래!?”라고 모든 출석자의 마음 속의 목소리를 대변하자, 회장 전체가 안도에 가까운 큰 웃음 소리에 잠겨, 2년 연속으로 오다기리의 기발한 패션이 수상자의 기쁨에 빛을 더했다(즈쯔미와는 TV 드라마 《비기너》에서 경연). ** 칸느 영화제에서 턱시도를 팔에 감고 레드카펫을 걸어, 관계자를 놀라게 하였다. 본인 왈 “사실은 상의를 벗고 싶었지만, 벗었다간 회장에 못 들어갈 테니까 이랬다” 등의 사건도 있다. 오다기리와 가면 라이더 가면 라이더 쿠우가에서 자신의 지명도를 올려, 그리고 실질적인 이케맨 히어로 붐의 입역자임에도 상관하지 않고, 여러개의 미디어에서 “사무소의 명령으로, 어쩔 수 없이 쿠가의 오디션을 받았다,” “변신해서 싸우는 영웅은 기분 나쁘다,” “쿠우가의 오퍼를 받았을 때에는 배우를 그만둘까 죽을까 고민했다.” 등을 말했다. 많은 쿠우가 팬 및 오다기리 팬의 물의를 빚었다. “라이더를 연기하는 인간이 라이더를 좋아할 필요는 없다,” “본인의 사상은 어쨌든 쿠우가는 훌륭하게 연기했다,” “자신을 목표로 해준 시리즈에 대해 실례다,” “쿠우가 팬의 아동이 오다기리의 발언을 알면 어찌 생각하지” 등 찬반양론이 일었다. 특촬 영웅역을 연기한 배우는 이후, “영웅역을 넘어 지명도를 얻을수 없다,” “아동 대상의 특활방송으로 찍히고만 이미지에서 벗어나고 싶다.”라고 하는 경향에서, 많으면 많고 적으면 적을 정도로 특촬방송에서의 역할을 부정하는 케이스가 발견된다. 오다기리의 발언은 많은 팬이 바란 것은 아니지만, 팬도 관용한 자세를 보이면, 쓸데없는 논쟁은 피할 수 있을 것이다. 덧붙여, 오다기리는 동시에 “쿠우가의 스테프는 존경하고 있다.”라고도 이야기하여, 프로듀서였던 다카데라 시게노부에 따르면, 오다기리와 다카데라의 교우는 지금도 이어지고 있다. 또 2005년 잡지 《빅터 업》의 인터뷰에서 쿠가 출연의 계기를 질문받은 오다기리는 아래와 같은 취지의 대답을 하였다. * 쿠우가의 전년도에도 있던 특촬방송의 오디션을 받았다. 하지만 본인은 변신 영웅이나 특촬에 혐오감이 강해, 심사위원에게 “자신은 본격적인 연기를 본격적인 연기가 하고 싶어 공부 중이니까 영웅 방송에 나오기 싫다” 등, 특촬영웅물을 욕하는 발언을 반복하였기에, 이제 이런 이야기는 오지 않으리라 생각하였다. 그러나 사무소에서의 명령이 있어, 쿠우가의 오디션에 갔다. * 불만을 갖고 명령에 따르는 이유는, 그 전년의 오디션 때 만나 그 재능에 반해 이 사람이라면 함께 일하고 싶다고 생각했다 하는 도에이의 프로듀서(이름이 지적되지 않았으나, 내용에서 다카데라를 가리키는 것이라 생각된다. 다카데라는 이전의 일에 대해서도 현장에 있었고, 오다기리의 발언이 사실임을 인정하고 있다)가 참가하고 있음을 알았기 때문이라고 한다. * 오디션 후, 그 프로듀서에게서 함께 이 방송을 만들고 싶다하고 대단히 열심히 설득당한 게 결정타였다. * 자신은 “이 역을 자신이 연기하면 어찌 될까”라고 말한 흥미를 가진 작품의 오퍼를 받는 타입이라 생각한다. 되돌려 보면, 쿠우가/고다이 유스케라고 하는 캐릭터는 그러한 매력을 느낀 것이고, 자신의 역자로서의 자세는 당시부터 일관하고 있었다하고 생각할 때도 있다. 오다기리는 특촬 영웅이 싫은게 아닌 특촬 영웅에 집착하는 어른, 즉 특촬 오타쿠가 싫은 것이다. 위의 내용의 발언은 그러한 이유에서라고, 주장하는 팬도 있다. 근거로서 쿠우가 종료후에 출연한 NHK의 모 토크 방송에서의 발언으로, “쿠우가 촬영 중, 스테프는 모두 좋은 것을 만든다고 진지하게 작품과 마주하고 있다,” “하지만 그걸 이해못한 무리가 여러가지 참견했다,” “그게 아주 화가 났다.”라고 발언하였다. 같은 쿠우가의 작풍을 싫어한 특촬 팬의 행동에, 오다기리의 특촬로의 이미지를 최악으로 만들었다고 하는 설도 있다. 그러나 이러한 설은 확실한 원자료가 없어, 대신 오다기리 본인의 공식 발언을 모순하기 때문에, 어디까지나 소문 수준이다. 덧붙여, 1화와 2화 사이에 있는 특촬TV 컴프리션 방송에서는 회견에서 신방송의 내용을 들었을 때 “21세기의 고양이형 로보트가 주인공인…” 등을 말하거나(이쪽은 잡지 등에서도 유명), 꽁트같이 드라마에서 남자 연예인에게서 빰에 키스를 받는 등의 장난도 있으나, 객관적으로 봐도 껄렁한 언동으로 베풀고 하고 있다. 출연 영화 * 긴유후우쇼쿠렛토우 주박 ― (2000년 · 하라다 마사오 감독) * 플라토닉 섹스 ― (2001년 · 마쓰우라 마사코 감독) * 목하의 연인 ― (2002년 · 즈지 히토나리 감독) * 밝은 미래 ― (2003년 · 구로사와 기요시 감독/주연) * 밝은 미래, 구로사와 기요시(2003년 · 후지 켄지로 감독/주연) * 감독 감염 ― ((2003년 · 마쯔오카 슌스케 감독 “payday”) * 아즈미 ― (2003년 · 기타무라 류헤이 감독) * HAZARD ― (2003년 · 소노 시온 감독/주연) * 이 세상의 밖으로~ 클럽 진주군 ― (2004년 · 사카모토 쥰지 감독/주연) * 피와 뼈 ― (2004년 · 사이 요이치 감독) * 박치기! ― (2005년 · 이즈쯔 카즈유키 감독) * 인 더 풀 ― (2005년 · 미키 사토시 감독/주연) * 오페레타 너구리 저택 ― (2005년 · 스즈키 세이쥰 감독/주연) * 꿈 속으로 ― (2005년 · 소노 시온 감독) * 메종 드 히미코 ― (2005년 · 이누도우 잇신 감독/주연) * 시노비 ― (2005년 · 시모아먀 덴 감독/주연) * SCRAP HEAVEN ― (스크랩 헤븐)(2005년 · 이상일 감독/주연) * THE 우쵸텐 호텔 ― (2006년 · 미타니 고키 감독) * BLACK KISS ― (2006년 · 데즈카 마코토 감독)　　 　 * BIG RIVER ― (2006년 · 후나하시 아츠시 감독/주연) * 유레루 ― (2006년 · 니시가와 미와 감독/주연) * 파빌리온 산초어 ― (2006년 · 토미나가 마사노리 감독/주연) * 사케비 ― (2006년 겨울 · 구로사와 기요시 감독) * 도쿄타워 ~엄마와 나와, 때때로, 아빠~(2007년4월 · 마쯔오카 쥰지 감독/주연) * 충사 ― (2007년 봄 · 오토모 카쯔히라 감독/주연) * SAD VACATION ― (아오야마 신지 감독) * 가다 ― (2007년 봄 · 미키 사토시 감독/주연) * 다미오의 행복 ― (2007년 여름 · 이와마쯔 료 감독/주연) * 비몽 - (2008년· 김기덕 감독) TV 드라마 * 가면 라이더 쿠우가 ― (2000년주연, TV 아사히) * OL 비쥬얼계 2nd Season ― (2001년, TV 아사히) * 질투의 향기 ― (2001년, TV 아사히) * 여름의 왕 ― (2001년, NHK) * 첫체험 ― (2002년, 후지 TV) * 사랑의 바로 앞, 사랑의 곁 ― (2002년, TV 아사히) * 사토라레 ― (2002년, TV 아사히) * 천체관측 ― (2002년, 후지 TV) * 얼굴 ― (2003년, 후지 TV) * 사탕수수의 밭 ― (2003년, TBS) * 우리들은 모두 살아간다 ― (2003년주연, TV 아사히) * 비기너 ― (2003년, 후지 TV) * 신선조! ― (2004년, NHK 대하 드라마) * 해협을 건너는 바이올린 ― (2004년, 후지 TV) * 기분 안 좋은 진 ― (2005년, 후지 TV) * 신선조!! 하지카타 토시조 최후의 날 ― (2006년, NHK) * 시효경찰 ― (2006년주연, TV 아사히) * 돌아온 시효경찰 ― (2007년주연, TV 아사히) OVA * i -wish you were here- ― 2001년 나레이션 * 세계유산 제 3대 나레이터 ― (2005년 10월 ~ 2006년 3월, TBS) * 호시노 미치오 알레스카 별같은 이야기 ― (감수편 · 사색편 · 희망편, 2006년 8월 2일 DVD 발매) CM * 닌텐도 포켓몬 미니 ― (2001년) * 군제 YG-X ― (2003년) * 기린 비버렌지 우롱차 ― (2003년) * 소니 MD 워크맨/사운드 게이트 ― (2003년) * 파워드콤 포인트 ― (2003년) * 다카라주조 스킷슈 ― (2004년) * 로토 제약의 안약 · 로트Zi 시리즈 ― (2004년~2005년) * 아사히 음료 와카무샤 ― (2005년) * 호유 Men's Beauteen ― (2002년~) * 라이프 카드 ― (2004년 4월~) * 후지쯔 F902i (2005년 12월~) ― F902iS(2006년 6월~) * 모리나가 세이카 위더 in 제리 ― (2006년 4월~) * 아사히카세이 사란 랩 ― (2006년 4월~) 연극 * DREAM OF PASSION ― 1999년 * Runner ― 1999년 * SLAPSTICKS ― 2003년 음악 싱글 *《'체리 더 더스트맨'》( (2006년 8월23일) **멋대로 해＋오다기리 죠 명의. “멋대로 해” 등의 코러보레이션 작. 오다기리가 보컬 ＆ 프로듀스를 담당하고, 커플링곡으로는 기타도 공개하고 있다. *《“t”》 (2000년 11월 18일) **“t”, 하늘을 날 때, 하늘을 날 때(Remix: 도치기 “Cherry” 데쓰야 & 고이즈미 이치로), “t”(Plugged) 수록. 앨범 * 《BLACK》, 《WHITE》 - 2006년 10월 4일) 그 외 * 엄마가 가르쳐주는 노래 《메종 드 히미코》(2005년8월24일) ** 공식사이트에는, Mother's Song / Vocal: Joe Odagiri with chor of the "La Maison de Himiko”라고 기재되어 있으나, CD수록곡에는 오다기리의 목소리는 거의 안들린다. * 사랑하는 탄산수, 고금화가(古今和歌), 영봉·카이라스야마의 라라바이 《오페레타 너구리 저택 오리지널 사운드 트랙》(2005년 5월 11일 발매) ** “사랑하는 탄산수,” “고금화가”는 장쯔이와 듀엣. “영봉 · 카이라스야마의 라라바이”는 솔로. * “悲しくてやりきれない” 《박치기!(사운드 트랙)》(2005년 1월19일) ** 풀버전으로 수록. 서적 * 오다기리 조센터북 ― (2000년 일본 보그사) * 실사 오다기리 조 사진집 ― (2000년 비프로스) * 오다기리즘 ― (2001년 미술 출판사) 수상 경력 * 2003년 ** 일본 영화 프로페셔널 대상: 주연남우상 - 《밝은 미래》 * 2004년 ** 엘란도르 상: 신인상 ** 일본 아카데미상: 신인배우상 - 《아즈미》 ** 다카사키 영화제: 최우수주연남우상 - 《밝은 미래》 ** 일간 스포츠 영화대상: 이시하라 유지로 신인상 - 《피와 뼈》 * 2005년 ** 도쿄 스포츠 영화대상: 최우수조연남우상 - 《피와 뼈》 ** 마이니치 영화 콩쿨: 남우조연상 - 《이 세상 밖으로 클럽 진주군》』, 《피와 뼈》 ** 시네마 순간 잡지: 베스트10 조연남우상 - 《피와 뼈》 ** 블루 리본 상: 조연남우상 - 《이 세상 밖으로 클럽 진주군》, 《피와 뼈》 ** 일본 아카데미상: 최우수조연남우상 - 《피와 뼈》 ** 요코하마 영화제: 주연남우상 - 《메종 드 히미코》, 《스크랩 헤븐》, 《시노비》, 《오페레타 너구리 저택》 * 2006년 ** 시네마 순간 잡지: 베스트10 주연남우상 - 《메종 드 히미코》, 《오페레타 너구리 저택》, 《시노비》 등. ** 일본 영화 프로페셔널 대상: 주연남우상 - 《메종 드 히미코》, 《스크랩 헤븐》 같이 보기 * 양석일 바깥 고리 * 공식사이트 * 라이프카드 * 오다기리 조, 반역의 인생을 이야기하다. 결정판 20000문자 인터뷰 분류:1976년 태어남 분류:오카야마 현 출신자 분류:일본의 영화 배우 분류:일본의 텔레비전 배우 en:Joe Odagiri fr:Joe Odagiri id:Joe Odagiri it:Joe Odagiri ja:オダギリジョー nl:Joe Odagiri zh:小田切让